


A Well-Earned Promotion

by Domina_Temporis



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Starfleet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domina_Temporis/pseuds/Domina_Temporis
Summary: A promotion, a party and a walk in the garden. One shot on the day Spock is promoted to Captain.





	A Well-Earned Promotion

“Congratulations, Captain,” Admiral Nurechev beamed at Spock as he pinned the promotion medal on his chest. The room broke into applause, and Spock scanned the small crowd until he found the two people he wanted to see: Kirk and McCoy, in the front row, both clapping enthusiastically. McCoy winked at him, and Spock raised an eyebrow in exasperation. He saw the doctor roll his eyes, the desired effect. That was how their friendship worked. Kirk, next to McCoy, simply smiled. This promotion had been a long time in coming; four full five-year missions before he was promoted to captain.

Spock found himself accosted by well-wishers at the reception afterward, and allowed his endless stores of patience to see him through. He did not like the mingling that went on at official Starfleet events, finding small talk to be a pointless waste of time. It had become something of a Fleet joke that at events, Commander Spock would either be found off to the side, examining something no one else would find interesting, or attached to Captain Kirk’s coattails. Most people never took into account that Kirk usually wanted him there; the captain hated these affairs too, and liked to keep a friend close by so he looked busy. 

Now, Spock was struggling to remain attentive to Admiral Nogura, who was discoursing on the ships available for him to captain. Since he’d already made his decision as to his next career move, Spock was trying to find a way to politely excuse himself when he saw Kirk heading his way.

“One moment, please, Admiral,” Spock said, squeezing past the crowd so quickly he wasn’t sure if Nogura even realized he was gone. 

“This is some party,” Kirk said when Spock reached him. He was holding a drink but not drinking it, and looked like he was trying not to look like he wanted to leave. Which was exactly how Spock felt. “Anyway, congratulations, Captain,” Kirk said. “You’ve earned it, old friend.”

“Thank you, Admiral,” Spock answered. “Is Doctor McCoy here?”

Kirk nodded, “I think he’s over there talking to some of the medical people. No doubt trying to tell them not to sign aboard a ship. Come on, Spock, let’s take a walk.”

Spock seized on the suggestion gratefully, and he and Kirk headed out onto the grounds, walking in silence for a time. It was a little awkward; Spock had been Kirk’s First Officer for so long they were beginning to think he’d never be promoted. Now the whole dynamic had changed; Spock would be going out on training missions as captain of the Enterprise, now for the exclusive use of the senior cadets. Kirk would be staying on Earth, Head of Starfleet Operations again.

“I bet you’re looking forward to getting back out there,” Kirk said, looking up at the sky. He didn’t say how much he wanted to do the same, but Spock knew. 

“It will be an interesting assignment,” Spock said. He didn’t let on his own trepidation; he had never commanded a ship of his own before, even if it was only a training ship. That was the only way he’d agreed to rise to command; having never had any real desire to captain a ship. 

“You’ll be great at it,” Kirk said sincerely. “You were always a good mentor to the young recruits in the science departments. Just look at Chekov.”

“I…hope so,” Spock said. The pause was enough to make Kirk stop.

“Are you nervous?”

“I have never commanded my own ship before,” Spock said. “It is not a position I ever trained for, or even wanted.”

“You were second in command of the flagship for ten years,” Kirk said. “I’d say that was training enough. Besides, I thought you said mostly you were going to be teaching here on Earth.”

“I believe it is half on Earth, half on deep space training missions,” Spock answered. 

Kirk smiled. “So you’re not leaving me completely alone,” he said teasingly.

“No,” Spock said. 

“Good,” Kirk said. “I got used to having you around, Spock. Anyway, this position, you’re the best man for the job. I told Starfleet that myself. I didn’t want to see the Enterprise go to anyone else.”

Spock nodded, “Thank you, Admiral.”

Kirk smiled, sadly this time. “You know, I still hate that title. Admiral, it means desks and paperwork and meetings. None of the exploration, the challenge, the discovery. Now that you’re captain, you’ll get all that. Guess you’re not my First Officer anymore.”

The words escaped Spock before he could stop them, “Jim, I will always be your First Officer.” He flushed green, grateful that it was dark enough to hide it. “And you will always be my captain.”

Not dark enough to hide the smile that rose on Kirk’s face, “Thank you, Mr. Spock. I appreciate that more than anything else in my life. I always have. You’ll always have a spot as my First, you know that.” He laughed quietly, “I don’t think I could serve with another First Officer now.” 

Spock privately agreed; he knew he would never serve with another captain. He and Kirk had been together too long, were too used to each other to get used to different styles. Their working partnership had become almost a symbiosis, and Spock knew without question that if Kirk was ever given another ship, he would be there as First, no matter what.

Until then, it was enough that they’d all taken positions that meant they were together more often than not. Kirk at Headquarters, McCoy as lecturer, Spock as training captain. They knew what it was to separated, and that it didn’t work. Some things were more important than careers, and this was one of them. This was family.


End file.
